dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey the Jedi Ewok
Joey was a Jedi ewok who was trained by Luke Skywalker soon after the destruction of the second Death Star. A couple years after becoming a Master, he flew out of the galaxy to explore unknown space. Crashing on Dittotopia, he spent many years on that peaceful planet and made it his home, participating in many adventures and became one of Ditto Town's leaders. He now has his own ship, the Solo, a lightstone, has trained two Padawans, and founded the second Ditto Jedi Order. Joey had a purple lightsaber and was very skilled at Form IV. History Joey was born on Endor right around the time of the Battle of Endor. He was trained as a Jedi by Luke Skywalker and defended the galaxy for many years, and after a while decided to explore another galaxy. He flew away and crashlanded on Dittotopia, where he built a treehouse about a mile away from Ditto Town. The Ewok participated in many of the Dittotopians' adventures, becoming one of their natural leaders. From the Land of Pots to the Hotel Von Grande to the Chake Wars to Doga's War, he fought and adventured alongside his fellow Dittotopians. Near the end of the Chake Wars, he unexpectedly was drawn back to his home galaxy to help his Master, Luke Skywalker, in the Yuuzhan Vong wars. After fighting there for a year, he came back home, where he helped in the War of Souls. Nearly a year later, shortly after Doga's War, he settled down in Ditto Town, deciding not to go on many more adventures, but to stay behind and help train Jedi and help Ditto Town. By then he was getting rather old for those adventures. However, shortly after Doga's War, the Black Flame invaded the Town. At the same time Crystal, an amnesiac Sith, turned Rojo to the Dark Side. Joey was called out once again, and he had to battle his old Padawan. He ended up wiping any memory of the Dark turn from Rojo's mind, saving Rojo, however this left Joey in a coma for several months. Now he continues his retired life, growing older, helping Jedi with their training. From Wokling to Jedi Joey was born in the year 4 ABY, a few days before the Battle of Endor. He was originally raised by his parents: Two loving, furry, average Ewoks. But when Luke Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance won the Battle of Endor and destroyed the second Death Star, Luke stayed on Endor for a while, in Joey's home village, and the spirits of Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-wan Kenobi appeared the for a time in the celebrations. That, combined with the planet being naturally a bit more Force-sensitive than most others, with all trees and life dwelling there, is probably what triggered the phenomenon: A Force-sensitive Ewok. Joey, a wokling a few days old, had his midi-chlorian levels shoot up significantly. Master Skywalker noticed the change quickly, and resolved to train the young Ewok. The details of Joey's training are somewhat fuzzy (no pun intended), but it is known that Joey traveled across many of the systems in the galaxy and went on many missions, growing in the Force with every step, until finally he was made a Jedi Knight. From Knight to Master After that, Joey continued traveling, traversing almost the whole galaxy, going on many (unknown) missions. Somewhere along the way he landed on Kashyyyk, the Wookiee homeworld, which is where he met Rojo, a passionate, determined, but misfit Wookiee. Joey instantly felt the Force within this fellow fuzzy creature and took it on himself to train Rojo as a Jedi. After many problems dealing with Rojo's Wookiee-anger (and the fact that the padawan was about three times bigger than the master), when Joey decided he was finally ready, Rojo was finally made a Jedi Knight. Not long after that, Joey was made a Jedi Master, for all his service to the galaxy. From Jedi Master to Crashing in Unknown Waters Around the year 22 ABY, Joey unexpectedly decided to embark on a one-man (well, one-wok) Outbound Flight. His one ship would travel out of the galaxy to see what else was out there. He had already seen most of that galaxy anyway. On his way out, near the edge of the galaxy, he went to investigate a strange wormhole that was on none of his starcharts. He detected temporal (time-related) activity on it, and he sensed the Force was very strong around it. Whether his ship was sucked in or if he went in voluntarily is unknown, but somehow he went through and ended up on the other side, in the Ditto Galaxy. On he flew the ship, looking for a good planet to explore. Somewhere on the way he got caught in an ion storm and/or an asteroid field and his ship got beaten up pretty badly. So he crashed on the closest M class planet he could find. This planet happened to be Dittotopia. From Crash Victim to Community Leader The first thing Joey did after he leapt out of his burning ship on his speeder-bike, is kill a dragon. Yep, the planet was just that crazy. His greeting was a big dragon, which he killed with his lightsaber. He flew into Ditto Town and stayed at the Ditto Mansion for several weeks. The only money he had were Republic credits, which of course meant nothing in Ditto Town, so he worked at one of the many shops and farms and things around town to pay for his stay at the Mansion. Joey would soon find out that Dittotopians were always full of adventures. His first was jumping into a glowing pot and finding himself in the Land of Pots, where he was attacked by evil black flying creatures and a few giants, which he and the other Dittotopians killed off. After a short siege at a castle where more evil black flying things attacked, they all went through another pot and back to Ditto Town. This was the first of his many adventures. The next one was a quest out at sea. Many of the Dittotopians put out in a ship to find the famous "Swashbuckler's Treasure." Joey had by now become one of the group's natural leaders. They ended up on an island, where they had to overcome many challenges, such as puzzles, mazes, evil armies, etc. After a while they found the treasure, but as they were taking it they were attacked by a bunch of ghosts, so they could only get part of the treasure. But this part of the treasure they got back to Ditto Town and hid under the Mansion was more than enough to make all the Dittotopians who participated very rich, including Joey. That is where Joey got his Lightstone. Joey was one of the founding members of the Fountain Fellowship, serving in both Chake Wars. Joey left Dittotopia before the Undetto Crisis to return to his home galaxy and fought in the Yuuzhan Vong War. After the war ended, Joey spent several years having other adventures in his home galaxy before being led by the Force to aide the Fellowship on Kashyyyk. Later Adventures During the celebration, messengers arrived from Taelo, summoning the Dittotopians to a meeting with The All. While he had mixed feelings about the All, he did fight against X'ephure's armies in the two great battles. Several months later, Joey was a invaluable leader in freeing Dittotopia in Doga's War. During the war, he began to realize that he was getting older, and upon their triumphant return home decided to retire from active duty. Though retired, he did help defend Ditto Town against the Black Flame and subdued his rampaging Wookiee apprentice Rojo, though the cost to Joey's mind in doing so was great. Five years later, Joey had completely retired from active service. When the Time Rift Crisis began, it is not known how long he was able to evade the rifts for when Dittotopia was consumed. Significant Events #In Ditto Mansion 2, he acquired his Lightstone from Swashbuckler's Treasure, that gives off lots of white light when he ignites it, stunning most enemies. In Doga's War, he gave the Lightstone to Marrim Averone so she could better defend herself. #Shortly before the Second Chake War, he was unexpectedly thrown into a foreign girl's dream (Aravanna's Luthalun), where, in the dream, she rescued a villain from dying. Joey almost foiled the rescue, not knowing it was a dream, and ended up in an escape pod where he landed on some other planet. The inhabitants were friendly with the Jedi and gave him his small fighter-ship, the Solo. When he arrived back in Ditto Town he was suddenly thrown out of Luthalun's dream when she woke up. But somehow, he still had the Solo. He decided not to worry about it since stranger things have happened in Ditto Town. #During Doga's War, as the Fountain Fellowship was infiltrating Doga's giant space station, Joey lost his purple lightsaber as he saved his team from being killed in an out-of-control turbolift. He decided not to make a new one......yet. #Yes, he is really still retired, even though he keeps showing up. He lives near the town so he shows up there sometimes but he doesn't go on missions any more. Character Information Distinct Markings: None Clothes and Other Accessories: Pretty much same as other Ewoks wear, but without usual Ewok hood or headgear. Wears a dark cloak (like Jedi do), with hood. Has belt with Jedi accessories on it (underwater breather, cliche rope with hook, etc.) Weapons: The Force Armor: None Residence: His treehouse he built just outside Ditto Town. Mode of Transportation: He walks, or uses his speeder-bike. He also has his small ship, the Solo. Overall Personality: Adventurous, good friend. Personality Flaws: Has overcome most of these, except that he still can't speak Basic totally fluently. Hobbies: Honing his Force skills, helping other Jedi Likes/Dislikes: Dislikes Sith, Dark creatures, and Hutts, likes most Dittotopians and most other Jedi. Long-term Goals: Protecting Ditto Town from enemies and helping train the Dittotopian Jedi Skills: Jedi skills (Force powers, etc.) Magic Skills: Force powers Family: None still alive. Behind the Scenes Joey the Jedi Ewok was created by Prince Corin. Category:Fountain Fellowship Category:Good Characters Category:Ditto Jedi Order